deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorrel
30s when coming out of exile 18 when going into exile |alias = Trader Sorrel |tribe = Del |home = Rosalyn fleet (during exile), Del harbour |gender = Male |hair = Silver |species = Human |loveinterest = None |allies = Mab, Zoolah (formerly), Captain Gripp, Dare Larsett (formerly) |enemies = Unknown |weapon = Unknown |family = Unnamed father (deceased) |profession = Trading |position = Trader in the Rosalyn fleet |appearance = Shadows of the Master |affiliation = The Rosalyn fleet |status = Alive}}Sorrel is a a man of Del and a trader in the Rosalyn fleet, highly trusted by Mab, the current Trader Rosalyn. History Early life Sorrel's father and the rest of the traders in Del harbour did not believe in the claims that the Shadow Lord was going to invade. Sorrel escaped Del with the Rosalyn fleet on the day of the invasion. Because the Trader's Hall would not give the Trader Mab the Rosalyn Trust Deed to take with her and keep safe, Sorrel had to steal it for her. He also took the prized portrait painting of the original Trader Rosalyn, knowing that the Shadow Lord would burn it if it fell into its hands. Sorrel came out of exile sixteen years later when the Shadow Lord's tyranny was undone by the heir to Deltora's throne, Lief, and his companions Barda and Jasmine, with the help of the Belt of Deltora, and returned to Del with Mab, Mikah, Dare Larsett and the ships of the Rosalyn fleet. By then Sorrel was in his thirties. Shadows of the Master Sixteen years after the end of the Shadowlands invasion, Sorrel assisted in the running of the Rosalyn Trust competition. He announced the four finalists, and when there was a tie between Sky and Jewel after Mab's challenge to find the final three, he recalled the exact wording of the Rosalyn Trust Deed, which stated that "three finalists at the last" may come on board the ship rather than three exactly. Bringing out the original Rosalyn Trust Deed he confirmed this. This allowed all four finalists to set sail on board the Star of Deltora. The Hungry Isle Physical appearance Sorrel has silver hair, a pouchy face and a small white moustache that curls up at the ends. Personality Sorrel is a kind and fair person at heart. He does not seem to share the racial prejudice others such as Mab and Zoolah feel toward outsiders, and treats Jewel, Sky and Britta with the same regard and courtesy as the wealthier trader's daughter, Vashti. Unlike Mab, Sorrel is willing (and seems to want) to allow Sky and Jewel to both set sail on the Star of Deltora and goes out of his way to help the candidates in doing this, by recalling and examining the exact words of the original Rosalyn Trust deed, when he could have agreed with Mab and let her unfairly dismiss Jewel and Sky from the competition. This well shows Sorrel's good conscience, and his strong sense of right and wrong. Sorrel is also shown to be very clever and determined, as he goes behind the other traders' backs to steal the Trust deed and the portrait of Rosalyn after they had refused to give it to him, by pretending to agree with them and taking the deed and portrait when their backs were turned. He is also shown to be sentimental, as he takes the portrait because he could not bear to see it be destroyed by the Shadow Lord. Though he is clearly loyal to Mab, on the day of the invasion he feels torn between staying in Del to fight against the Shadow Lord and fleeing with the Rosalyn fleet. He is not sure whether Mab is doing right in choosing to take the fleet away, though he shares her belief in the coming invasion, and is willing to listen to the harbour master, an honourable man, who claims that Mab is wrong to flee and should stay and fight. Despite his doubts, however, Sorrel chooses to accompany Mab and the fleet into exile, thus highlighting his loyalty and trust in Mab. Abilities Sorrel is an experienced trader. Relationships Mab Sorrel seems to respect and trust Mab, though he has doubts of her choice to take the fleet away from Del on the day of the Shadow Lord invasion, however well-intentioned it is. Nevertheless, he follows her lead, agreeing to bring the Rosalyn Trust deed to her from the Traders' Hall by whatever means necessary, thus showing his loyalty to Mab and the fleet and his belief in her. Years later Sorrel has become a high-ranking member of the fleet and seems to be one of the 'inner circle', and as a result has a relationship of mutual respect and trust with Mab. Relatives Appearances Star of Deltora * Shadows of the Master * The Hungry Isle Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations